The Return of the Time Machine
by Bojothegreat
Summary: The're back for one last voyage...


July 15, 2003. 15:30pm.  
  
The black Jeep Cherokee rolled up the drive and stopped in front of the large Victorian mansion. To the side of the house was a large wooden garage with a lot of noise coming from inside of it. The car door opened with a clank and a smartly dressed business executive with large mirrored glasses got out and walked slowly towards the garage. He got to the garage door, where slowly and silently he opened the side door to the garage and walked in. Inside the garage was a scientist in a white lab coat crouched over a table welding a strange device. He was oblivious to the man who was walking up behind him. The businessman was right behind the scientist now. He reached into his left jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He sneezed violently and the scientist spun around, shocked by who was behind him.  
  
"Oh my god. Marty, you made it!" the scientist exclaimed. "Yeah, Doc, its great to see you" said Marty whilst putting his handkerchief away. "So, what was it you wanted to show me? It better not be a waste of my time, you know how busy I am now that I have my own record company." "After you see this you'll have all the time in the world." The Doc said mysteriously.  
  
He walked over to a large object covered in old sheets.  
  
"This, Marty is what I've been wanting to show you." He pulled off the sheets to reveal a 1957 red convertible Cadillac. "Wow, Doc, it's a Cadillac! When did you get this?" Marty cried. "I got this in 1958, from the local dealer in Hill Vally." "What do you mean you got it in 1958? How come I've never seen it before?" "Because I only brought it back yesterday." "What do you mean, you only brought it back yesterday? From where?" "From the past, Marty, the past." "You mean, you're still time travelling?! So, what happened to the train?" "It was destroyed last month when I was in 1958, I had just gone back there and after I had reached temporal displacement it ran into the Eastwood Ravine. So I was forced to buy a new car and I used the parts to convert it into the new time machine, and anyway, it's a lot more practical than that huge train of mine, it's cheaper to run too."  
  
The Doc got into the driver's seat of the car and Marty followed. The dashboard was covered in dials and gadgets, with the time circuits located in the glove compartment. He switched on the time circuits and inputted the dates - Past time : October 24, 1958, 14:32pm. Present time : July 15, 2003, 15: 35pm. Destination time : June 16, 2035, 11:20am.  
  
"Hey, Doc, we're going to 2035?" "We are Marty, we have to sort out you're grandson, he's got in a lot of trouble and we need to get him out of it...Before he gets into it." "What do you mean? What's he done?" "All will become clear when we get there." "Doc, where's the flux capacitor? Don't we need that to let us time travel?" "Ah yes, good point, Marty." The Doc bent down and looked under the dashboard. He saw the glow of the flux capacitor and said to himself "Flux capacitor, fluxing." He sat back up and the garage door opened up. He pushed a red button on the gear stick and the car started to float with a cloud of smoke filling the space underneath the car.  
  
"Wow, Doc, you've already got a hover conversion on this sucker?!" Marty screamed. "Of course, we can't go to the future without being able to fly. I got a spare hover kit when I got the Delorean converted in 2015. It's a shame that freight train destroyed the car though."  
  
The car floated out of the garage and across the lawn. It pulled out into the road and shot upwards. The speedometer clicked up to 88 miles an hour and then blue static surrounded the car. The car continued to gain speed, then 3 sonic booms filled the sky and the car disappeared leaving two trails of fire in the sky."  
  
**********  
  
June 16, 2035, 11:20am  
  
The skyways were busy with traffic all flying about trying to get around Hill Vally. Suddenly 3 sonic booms occurred and the Cadillac appeared in the middle of a skylane. A bus and a taxi-cab dived out of the way as the Cadillac raced at them. Doc and Marty both screamed and swung into the right lane.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Marty shouted. "Taxi-cab." Doc replied. "I thought we we're flying?" "Precisely."  
  
The red Cadillac dived right and they entered Hill Vally. They cruised the skies for awhile looking for a good place to park. They ended up in Hilldale, where Marty lived. They landed the car behind a large stone sign, which said "Hilldale. A Nice Place to Live". Marty got out of the car and helped the Doc put the roof onto the car. They then got some branches from a nearby bush and covered the car in them.  
  
"Ok, Doc, do you wanna tell me what's going on?" "In 1 hour, your grandson is going to run Jennifer (your wife) over in his new sports car that you bought for him." "What! We've got to stop him. Where is he?" "He will be arriving at your house in about 5 minutes."  
  
The Doc reached into the car and took hold of a tubular device. Inside were clothes and a pair of shoes. "Here, put these on. You're still the spitting image of your future son."  
  
He passed Marty the tube and ran round the corner of the road. Marty sat on the bonnet of the car and reached into the tube pulling out a pair of Nike trainers. He looked at the label and it said "Power Nike." He bent down and put them on. The laces automatically did themselves up. "Wow, they've still got power laces 20 years on."  
  
Marty finished putting on the clothes and looked at himself through the rear-view mirror. He was wearing a bright green shirt, brown trousers, and of course the Power Nike's. The Doc ran back to the car and grabbed Marty by the arms. "Quick, we're late! Your grandson will be arriving in 30 seconds. You must tell him that Jennifer is going to meet him at the Café 80's. Whatever he does, whatever he says, don't let him into the house, just tell him to go the Café 80's." "You mean to say that that café is still there?! Jesus, not much has changed since 2015."  
  
The Doc gave him a confused look and pushed Marty into the road. Marty ran over to his future house and said to himself "Wow, I must make it rich at some point in my life." As soon as Marty had reached the house, he heard the distinctive sound of a Ferrari and it landed infront of Marty. "I bought my grandson one of these?!" Marty muttered. The door swung open and an 18-year-old man got out. He walked over to Marty and said "Hey dad, whatcha doin'?" Marty was confused before replying "Oh, err, um, yeah, your grandma wants to meet you at the Café 80's and she's been waiting there for 15 minutes already, so you better get over their quick." "What, why does she wanna meet me in that dump? That's all the way back in the middle of Hill Vally!" "Yeah, so you better get going." "But it'll take me a good 20 minutes to get back into Hill Vally, the skyway's are completely jammed up!" "So you better get going then if you want to catch her." "But Dad..." "No but's, just do it!" He shuffled back to his car and raced off into the night's sky. Marty looked around and saw a woman who looked like his wife, Jennifer, except she was 40 years older! Marty's jaw dropped as she became more visible. She walked up to him and said "Hello Martin, what are you doing here this late at night?" "Leaving" Marty promptly replied before running off towards the street corner. Marty reached the red Cadillac where the Doc was waiting for him, with the engine running. "Did you save Jennifer?" the Doc asked? "Yeah, Doc, it's all good." Marty replied. The Cadillac shot off into the dark sky and disappeared in a fierce explosion of flames and static.  
  
**********  
  
JULY 15,2003 16:00pm  
  
The Cadillac re-entered Hill Vally and cruised down to the streets below. The turned off the hover-conversion and drove down the avenue to Doc Brown's Victorian mansion. The car hummed up the long drive and into the garage. Doc Brown got out of the car and suddenly there was a huge bang. Marty looked over to the Doc and saw that he was lying on the floor with blood oozing from his head. Marty looked up and saw a man in a black track suit with a net over his head to disguise his face. He was pointing a Colt 45 at Marty. Marty dived under the front seat of the car just in time to miss the bullet racing towards him. He grabbed the keys and turned the engine on from under the seat. He cranked the car into reverse and fully compressed the gas peddle screeching the car out of the garage, knocking part of the garage door off as he went. He climbed back into the car, spun it 180 degrees and shot off down the road He screamed along the narrow streets heading towards Hill Vally. He tore down the streets at 80 miles per hour until he reached the interstate where he picked up his speed. The Doc hadn't turned off the time clocks before he had parked the car and they were set on 16:00pm May 5th, 1967. Marty hadn't noticed this and he was now plummeting down the interstate weaving in and out of the traffic gradually reaching the 88mph speed needed to transport the car back in time. Suddenly blue static surrounded the car and before Marty had realised, it was too late. The car was sent back to 1967.  
  
**********  
  
May 5th, 1967 16:00pm The car slammed into the side of a large building and stopped. Smoke steamed out from the engine bay and most of the equipment was wrecked. Marty lay unconscious in the car. A young attractive woman ran over to Marty and pulled him from the car. "Jesus Christ, you're... 


End file.
